


Art

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aka Flower Tattoos, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Omg thats what this AU should be called, flower tattoos, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio was a tattoo artist who knew pretty much nothing about flowers.</p><p>Except maybe he should study up because he suddenly had a very good incentive to.<br/>A very cute incentive who just so happened to want some flower tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

With a groan Kageyama reached over to slam the snooze button, what a pain, It was only 9am. He sat up in bed and began his morning routine. Coffee, Brush teeth, Get dressed, Off to the shop. When he arrived he gave a quick greeting to Sugawara who had already arrived and began getting everything ready for his first appointment. One he can't really say he's excited for. He had been working on this woman's tattoo for about a month now, each session lasting ten minutes or twenty if he was lucky. He quite liked the tattoo he was doing don't misunderstand but the lady never stopped complaining. She was getting a large pair of wings on her back to represent something or whatever, Kageyama never really listened to that part. He had opened his shop around two years ago and he'd never had a client so WHINEY before. It was downright pathetic. It boggled his mind someone with such a low pain tolerance would get such a large tattoo.

He was pulled from his inner sulking when the bell chimed, signaling a customer. Odd, she wasn't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes.. He quickly made his way to the front of the shop to greet her but instead of his client he saw Sugawara conversing with a rather short orange-haired man. When Sugawara heard Kageyama enter the room he looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Kageyama, this is Hinata. He's an old friend of mine from high school." He introduced.

"Kageyama Tobio. " He responded, extending his hand for the other man to take. " Nice to meet you. "

"Great to meet you too! Suga has told me a lot about you and your work!!" His smile was bright and warm, something that suited him rather well. After letting go of his hand, Hinata took a good look around the shop and at the pictures of Kageyama's work that lined the walls. "Wow, he really wasn't kidding, you're amazing!" Kageyama felt the tips of his ears go red.

"Uh.. Thank you. " He managed, following Hinata's eyes as they continued to scan the room.

"Oh, I meant to ask. Do you do all kinds of tattoos? Or only things you enjoy?" Hinata asked, turning his head to look back up at Kageyama.

"I do anything I suppose, usually I talk with people before they make their appointment and they describe what tattoo design they want. I sketch it up before their appointment and show it to them then and change things if they need to be changed. " He explained. He had never really thought about setting boundaries for what types of tattoos he would do, it wasn't that bad of an idea. Maybe then he wouldn't have to do names or quotes on people, he never enjoyed calligraphy really and always found what he was writing to be cheesy. "Oh great!! " Hinata said with another smile, it seemed he had and endless supply of those.

"Then I'd like to get a tattoo!!" Kageyama was a bit taken aback by the request, he didn't really look like the type to enjoy tattoos but then again you never really know, do you? He glanced up to the clock, his client should be here soon...

"Alright, would you mind waiting or coming back another time though? I have a client soon and I need to get my tools ready."

"Not a problem~ I'll just wait here and talk with Suga. " Kageyama nodded and headed to the back room, getting his supplies all straightened. Soon as enough his client arrived and as predicted she only lasted about twelve minutes before she left again with her tattoo still unfinished. With an annoyed sigh Kageyama put everything away and cleaned up his station. He went back to the front of the store and saw Sugawara and Hinata laughing.

"Alright, I'm done. " He said, wondering if he might have interrupted something..

"Great!!" Hinata said, practically skipping over to him.

"Uh.. Right, well let me grab my sketchbook."

\--

Eventually when the two were sat down Hinata struggled to describe what he invisioned to Kageyama.

"It's like... " A sigh. "Don't you know your flowers?" He asked, a little agitated from the past ten minutes. Kageyama just shook his head in response. He didn't really like flowers actually, they were too much work to take care of, though he supposed he could understand their beauty.

"Why don't you just show me the flowers you want? " He asked. Suddenly Hinata's eyes lit up and he rushed out of the shop, shouting a quick 'Be right back!!' before he left. After a few minutes of Kageyama impatiently waiting, a panting Hinata burst into the store with a rather large bouquet of flowers in hand. He bounced over to Kageyama and presented the flowers proudly.

"These are from my shop! ~ They're the ones I want tattooed, kind like how they're arranged now actually, but just the buds not the stems!" He said in a rush. "And I also thought they'd look nice at your front desk so... They're for you." Kageyama swore he saw a faint pink blush dust Hinata's cheeks but... No no, he was just being nice and this was in no way a romantic jesture and wow he needed to get his head out of the clouds and respond to the guy.

"Oh. " Perfect.. "Thank you.. Hinata, I'll get started on the sketch." He couldn't help his own blush as another bright smile graced Hinata's features.

\--

About a week later Hinata was in the shop once more, except this time it was for his appointment. Kageyama was getting everything ready when he heard the bell at the front door chime and Hinata's bright voice greet Sugawara. He grabbed a few more things and set them on the table before making his way to the front of the shop the greet Hinata.

"Good morning Kageyama!!! " Or maybe Hinata would greet him first.

"Morning, Are you still happy with the sketch from last time?" Kageyama asked, gesturing the sketchbook he held at his side. "Anything you want to change?" Hinata responded with a vigorous shake of his head.

"I love it how it is. " He reinforced. With a nod Kageyama brought Hinata to the back of the store and sat him down. "Light Blue... Orange... And white, right?"

"Yup! " Hinata said, setting his arm palm up on the armrest so his forearm was showing, after quite a bit of debate they had chosen the forearm instead of the shoulder for his tattoo. "Forget Me Nots, Tiger Liillies and Amaryllis." Kageyama nodded and grabbed his sketchbook, flipping it to the sketch from a few days ago and setting it on the table for reference, he sketched the design out on Hinata's forearm, asking if it was alright before he got the ink. When he received another smile and nod he began his work.

\--

"WOAH! Kageyama that's so amazing!" Hinata said as Kageyama gave his forearm one final swipe to clear away excess ink and a bit of blood as always.

"Thanks, it did turn out good considering I've never done flowers before. "

"Really?! Never? Huh.. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to you for this." With an annoyed twitch of his eye Kageyama gave Hinata an annoyed look, though to Hinata it seemed more murderous than anything. "Kidding!!" He said, giving a nervous chuckle. Kageyama wrapped up the finished tattoo and gave Hinata some lotion to put on it while it healed. He walked with him back to the front of the shop and after paying Sugawara Hinata smiled once more and was gone.

"Hey Kageyama, " Sugawara began. "You should visit him at his shop tomorrow, buy some flowers. The ones he gave us aren't looking too good." He gestured to the wilting flowers on the desk. It almost seemed like just and ordinary thing to suggest but when Kageyama met his co-workers eyes there was a glint to them that made him know it wasn't an innocent request. He really hated how Sugawara was always one step ahead. He really really did.

\--

The next day on Kageyama's lunch break he decided why the hell not. So, he grabbed some money, asked Sugawara for directions and he was off. To buy flowers? It was a bit odd he couldn't remember ever doing such an ordinary task in his life. Though in high school he had only ever been in one relationship and he.. Was the one being bought flowers... After walking a few blocks he came to the address Suga had told him and went inside. The walls were covered in flowers, he could probably name. . Two or three of them. It took him a moment but he eventually saw bright orange hair behind the counter. As he approached the counter he realized Hinata was making a bouquet, some simple red roses and small while flowers Kageyama didn't know the name of..

"Can I help you?" The.. Girl? Behind the counter asked, turning around when she heard footsteps. This girl was exactly the size of Hinata and had the same haircut and color as well except a small pink headband to hold her bangs back.

"Uhh, does Hinata work here?" He asked. The girls eyebrows scrunched together in confusion for a moment before her eyes lit up in understanding.

"Ohhhh, you're talking about my brother, one moment please~" He nodded dumbly. Hinata had a sister? I mean he hardly knew anything about Hinata so it really shouldn't come as a surprise but.. Huh.. He had a sister. In a few minutes the girl returned with Hinata by her side though she quickly left to the back after he thanked her.

"Kageyama? I wasn't expecting you, what do you need? " Hinata asked, leaning against the counter. As Kageyama saw Hinata smile again he had an idea.. A really really risky idea, but suddenly he understood why Sugawara had sent him to get flowers..

"I need two bouquets, one the same as you gave me before and you can make the other however you want. The one you gave me last week is wilting and Suga really likes how it looks in the store." Hinata nodded and got to work. A few minutes later Kageyama was handed two beautiful bouquets, one of Forget Me Nots, Tiger Liillies and Amaryllis, and one of Sunflowers. After Kageyama paid for them both Hinata could help but ask..

"So... Who's the other one for..? " And for the first time since they met.. Kageyama smiled..?

"It's for you Hinata." He said, offering the bouquet of sunflowers to him. "They're for you in the hopes that you'll have dinner with me?" Hinata swore his cheeks were going to bruise with how hard he was smiling.

"That would be great!" He said, taking the offered bouquet. "Could you pick me up here at six?" Kageyama nodded.

"Of course."

\--

Since then Kageyama's tattoo shop has always had a beautiful bouquet of fresh Forget Me Nots, Tiger Liillies and Amaryllis at the front desk.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY GUYS THIS WAS SO AMAZING TO WRITE BECAUSE I JUST FINISHED THIS ANIME AND OMG THIS SHIP GUYS I CANT
> 
> ...but on a calmer level....  
> I've never written these two before so it's probably a bit OOC but idk i'm really proud of how long this is, i think it's the longest fic i've ever written!~!~!  
> So ye, comment below and tell me if it was good or sucked haha


End file.
